vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Красноголовая синяя муха
| wikispecies = Calliphora vicina | commons = Category:Calliphora vicina | section name = Синонимы | section text = * C. insidiosa Robineau-Desvoidy, 1863 * C. monspeliaca Robineau-Desvoidy, 1830 * C. musca Robineau-Desvoidy, 1830 * C. nana Robineau-Desvoidy, 1830 * C. rufifacies Macquart, 1851 * C. spitzbergensis Robineau-Desvoidy, 1830 * Musca aucta Walker, 1852 * Musca erythrocephala Meigen, 1826 * Musca thuscia Walker, 1849 }} thumb|275px|''Calliphora vicina'' вид сверху Calliphora vicina]] Красноголовая синяя муха или красноголовая мухаРусское название вида не устоялось. В специальной литературе (например, Грунин, 1970) она фигурирует под латинским названием. В популярных определителях для студентов и школьников встречаются названия красноголовая синяя муха (Плавильщиков, 1994: с. 365) и красноголовая муха (Мамаев и др., 1976: с. 283). ( ) — представитель семейства Calliphoridae, многие виды которого играют важную роль в судебно-медицинской экспертизе. C. vicina, благодаря своему частому присутствию на трупах, — один из наиболее важных видов-индикаторов. Описание От близкого вида, черноголовой синей мухи (C. vomitoria), имаго отличается двухцветными щеками, передняя часть их красноватая, задняя — черная.Грунин 1970: с. 609. Преимагинальные стадии практически неотличимы от других видов рода Calliphora. Жизненный цикл За год C. vicina при температуре 27˚ C даёт до пяти поколений. Самка C. vicina может отложить до 300 яиц. Мухи откладывают яйца на свежие трупы или на открытые раны. Личинка имеет три возраста. Личинки первого возраста вылупляются из яиц приблизительно через 24 часа после откладки. Линяют на второй возраст через 20 часов, и еще через 48 часов — на третий. В благоприятных условиях питание личинок продолжается от трех до четырех дней. Когда личинки завершают развитие, они расползаются в поисках места для окукливания. Стадия куколки длится у C. vicina около 11 дней. При 27˚ C жизненный цикл C. vicina занимает приблизительно 18 дней.BCSO Identification — Entomology — Blowfly Life Cycle Распространение Историческая область распространения — умеренные зоны Северного полушария Старого и Нового Света, но в последнее время C. vicina распространилась шире, благодаря интенсификации морского и воздушного сообщения. Так, в 1965 г. C. vicina была впервые обнаружена в Южной Африке, хотя так и не стала там массовым видом.Williams KA, Villet MH. A new and earlier record of Chrysomya megacephala in South Africa, with notes on another exotic species, Calliphora vicina (Diptera: Calliphoridae.) African Invertebrates. 2006 Dec;47:347-50. Роль в определении времени смерти При использовании личинок мух для определения возможного времени смерти, важным показателем служит время заселения. Имаго C. vicina обычно заселяют труп через два дня после смерти. Следовательно, при определении возможного времени смерти, к максимальному возрасту личинок, обнаруженных на теле, следует добавить два дня.Lang MD, Allen GR, Horton BJ. Blowfly succession from possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) carrion in a sheep-farming zone. Med Vet Entomol. 2006 Dec;20(4):445-52. Образ жизни В криминалистике C. vicina играет важную роль в определении времени, прошедшего с момента смерти. При этом необходимо принимать во внимание регион, в котором обнаружено тело, температуру в предшествующий обнаружению тела период, время суток и условия, в которых тело находилось. Эксперт-энтомолог должен знать, каковы особенности образа жизни падальных мух в районе обнаружения тела, кроме того, требуются записи температуры окружающей среды на месте преступления, а также история погодных условий за период, предшествовавший обнаружению трупа. C. vicina адаптирована к невысоким температурам. В «тёплой» части ареала (например, в Южной Америке) она нередко более обычна в зимнее время, нежели летом.Battan Horenstein M, Linhares AX, Rosso B, García MD. Species composition and seasonal succession of saprophagous calliphorids in a rural area of Córdoba: Argentina. Biol Res. 2007;40(2):163-71. Epub 2007 Nov 21 Пороговая температура летной активности составляет порядка 13-16° C, что ниже, чем у большинства падальных мух.Catts P, Haskell N, Entomology & Death: A Procedural Guide, Joyce’s Print Shop, Inc., 1990. Знание пороговой литературы развития позволяет эксперту-энтомологу рассчитать время, прошедшее с момента наступления смерти, определив время, в течение которого температура превышала пороговую. Некоторые особенности образа жизни C. vicina хорошо известны. C. vicina — не первый вид, появляющийся на трупах, но она обычно появляется за день — два до Phaenicia sericata.Arnaldos MI, García MD, Romera E, Presa JJ, Luna A. Estimation of postmortem interval in real cases based on experimentally obtained entomological evidence. Forensic Sci Int. 2005 Apr 20;149(1):57-65. Вместе с тем, не следует считать, что важные для криминалистической экспертизы особенности поведения C. vicina исследованы исчерпывающим образом. Например, долгое время считалось, что для имаго этого вида не характерна ночная активность, однако недавно было показано, что C. vicina активна в ночное время в определенных экспериментальных условиях.Gennard D, Forensic Entomology: An Introduction, Wiley, John & Sons, Incorporated, 2007. Примечания Литература * Грунин К. Я. Сем. Calliphoridae — Каллифориды // Определитель насекомых Европейской части СССР. Т. 5. Двукрылые и блохи. Ч. II. / ред. Г. Я. Бей-Биенко. Л.: Наука, 1970: с. 607—624. * Мамаев Б. М., Медведев Л. Н., Правдин Ф. Н. Определитель насекомых европейской части СССР. Учеб. пособие для студентов биол. специальностей пед. ин-тов. М.: Просвещение, 1976: 304 c. * Плавильщиков Н. Н. Определитель насекомых: Краткий определитель наиболее распространенных насекомых европейской части России. М.: Топикал, 1994: 544 с. Категория:Calliphoridae